A day in the Life of Mario and Luigi
by The Dominator
Summary: Oh my gosh! This document has exactly six hundred sixtysix words! It's about Mario and Luigi going through a day where there aren't fighting mean stuff. Uhhhh... remember it's fiction. If you're bored, please read.


The Dominator: I've been really bored for a while, so I think I'll write a story about nothing. Only, with Mario and Luigi. Mario represents myself, kind of, and Luigi represents a friend of mine.

"Good grief, I'm freakishly bored." Luigi stated, as he again beat Mario at chess.

"Yeah, well I'm freakishly superior. Everyone knows red destroys green. I would so totally like red candy over crappy cabbage."

"Oh, yeah? Well … crappy red tomatoes are totally destroyed by… oh you're right. Red is superior to green. Green vegetables aren't that wonderful. Green candy doesn't always measure up to red candy in the minds of some." Luigi then breaks down crying. He tries to bleach all of his suits after he runs inside. However, the clothes just start flashing white and green, giving Luigi invincibility, but taking his pride.

Luigi walked back outside, sulking. He quickly perked up, however, because he saw Mario was shorter than him. He proceeded to ask Mario what the legal midget height was. Mario took it extremely well. He gave Luigi a mushroom, making Luigi three times as tall as he was. Mario only made Luigi bigger so he could hurt him without killing him. Mario got out an AK- 47 and shot Luigi to a bloody (and short) pulp. Luigi was still alive of course. A POed Luigi then proceeded to steal the pie Mario was eating.

"Luigi, you've got to the count of ten before I make your three lives two."

"You can't do that!"

"Why can't I?

"Because you're an illegal Italian immigrant (no offense) and you can't count!"

Darn it, thought Mario, he knows my one true weakness! Mario got bored, so he went inside and started to play PS2. Luigi soon joined him, because even though they were created by Nintendo, they hated the company.

"They cursed me to green!" Luigi would sob.

"They made me short! And they gave me a horrible allergy to all non- mushroom or flower foods!" Mario yelled angrily.

They were playing… well it doesn't matter what they were playing because Mario totally destroyed Luigi. Then Luigi got out his Nerdy- o cards and Mario happily played (and got destroyed). Then Mario's younger cousin, Darrel Lauren Fred Jack Smith (not from any Marios) invited them over to play Super Smash Brothers Melee. Later, they got bored, so Mario started typing some stories on the computer and Luigi started doing other stuff. Mario then shot Luigi for several hours.

"Stupid Luigi, takin' my pie."

Mario and Luigi then traveled into the city's septic system.

"Why do we travel through the sewers? I've been in so many sewers in my day, but they always either make me throw up or make me pass out. Why don't we modernize?" asked Luigi.

"Well it was you who said jet cars weren't in the budget. I told you to add them but no. You said pipe travel was very efficient and much cheaper and that it was better for the environment that we don't use fossil fuels!"

"How are we supposed to cope with rising gas prices? We're from Nintendo. We're Italian. We aren't millionaires, Mario!"

"Humph!"

Later, when they got back home, they decided to prank call Toad.

(Mario) "Hey Toad, is your mushroom running?"

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Tee Hee! You got him now Mario!"

"Well you better go stick it in the oven!"

"What are you idiots doing? Are you guys high?"

"No, Toad, we aren't. now go stick you're head in the oven."

"Not again…"

Toad the goes and sticks his head in the oven.

"Well Luigi, we've learned something today."

"What's that?"

"Pie stealing is a crime that leads to violence and anger. So kids remember, just say no to stealing pie."

"Mario, that moral is terrible."

"Well let's see you make one."

"Okay. Remember kids, helping illegal immigrants is a crime."

"Sigh…"

The Dominator: This is probably my worst story, but I just wrote it because I was bored. It was almost funny, but it was really short.


End file.
